poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolland Dupain
Rolland Dupain is the paternal grandfather of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In "Bakerix", when Rolland refuses to eat Marinette's bread after finding out she's his granddaughter, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Bakerix, a bread-themed supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Rolland is a short man with a large build. He has gray hair, a balding head, bushy gray eyebrows and green eyes. Civilian attire Rolland wears a blue and white striped shirt with 5 white buttons, light blue shorts, thick black glasses and dark blue shoes. As Bakerix Bakerix looks like a Gaul made out of bread. Personality Rolland is a highly traditional man who enjoys doing things the old-fashioned way. He is very proud of his Gallic heritage and fond of reminiscing over the old days; though, in turn, he is not fond of modern technology or anything he considers non-traditional, being quick to point out when something is not being done the way he thinks it should be done. His fixation with sticking to tradition extends to the point where he isolates himself from the rest of the modern world and even cut ties with his son Tom over him and his wife changing his bread recipe with rice flour. However, despite this, he can be nice and polite towards others, showing kindness to his flour delivery man and later his granddaughter Marinette when she pretends to be a flour delivery intern named Germaine in order to get into his house. Regardless of his aversion to non-traditional things, he is willing to rely on them under certain circumstances, allowing Cat Noir to rush him back home when he fears his bread or granddaughter could be in danger. Furthermore, after realizing that his son's way of baking bread is just as good as his own, he quickly becomes more accepting of going against tradition and decides to reconnect with his family afterwards. As Bakerix, he is obsessed with making Paris the way it was when he was young, destroying anything that he considers modern. Trivia *He will appears in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Bakerix.png|As Bakerix Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Grandfathers Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Supervillains Category:Monsters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters who have glasses Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Characters voiced by Martial Le Minoux Category:Members of Dupain-Cheng family Category:Good characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Young Characters Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Husbands Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Boyfriends Category:Lovers Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies